


Ways To Say I Love You

by TaraTyler



Series: Wynonna Earp/WayHaught [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Ways To Say I Love You

Waverly took longer to realize that what she was feeling was love than Nicole. She felt it no less strongly than Nicole, but she understood it less. Waverly had never felt like this before and Nicole at least had an idea. The two women just processed the emotion differently.

The words came differently to the two as well. Waverly was affectionate regardless of where she might be while Nicole was a bit more guarded. They took longer to admit feelings than anyone in their family suspected. Waverly and Nicole managed to express the sentiment in many other ways… and the point managed to get across. For a while… a long while… that was enough.

It began with Nicole of course. She at least knew she liked women beforehand. Nicole was always more helpful than she had any right or obligation to be. Nicole set it in motion trying to help Waverly. Nicole and the crop top and the stupid broken tap. The first time Nicole definitely didn’t tell Waverly she loved her.. she tipped her hat instead.

Waverly took longer to come to terms and struggled more with her words. She was awkward around Nicole at first and more shy than she had ever been in her life. That took a bit to get over but once she had, she was over it. Nicole and Waverly were both shocked by the way the shorter girl just up and dove into the deep end and the confidence with which she did so.

Nicole thought Waverly Earp was simply astonishing. She never knew what to expect next from her and wanted nothing more than to make the world a place where Waverly could be Waverly with no fear, hesitation, or questions. She knew Waverly did not necessarily need or want her protection, no matter how freely she offered. Nicole respected Waverly for her courage and in general; as a person. That was another way Nicole definitely didn’t tell Waverly she loved her.

Waverly did her best to let Nicole in; just as Nicole was plainly trying to do with her. It was hard, considering neither of them were particularly open people. Waverly had buried a lot of her feelings very deep where even she couldn’t often get to them. There was a lot of history behind Nicole no one knew anything about. They both wanted to know more, but neither was prepared to be the first to start the process. But the wanting let them know they loved one another.

Nicole couldn’t have known when she first met Waverly, how deep their bond would end up going. One of the best things Nicole had discovered was what a good listener Waverly was... She loved to just sit and talk to her for hours. It was easier with Waverly, but it wasn’t easy wholesale. After one of those conversations and a particularly lovely shower, Nicole first told Waverly she loved her as they climbed into bed… just as they were about to fall asleep.

The first time Waverly said she loved Nicole...Nicole wasn’t necessarily conscious. Nicole had just been shot and the realization hit Waverly like a ton of bricks. Once upon a time, she had thought maybe she could love Champ, but this… this was completely different from that fleeting attraction. This was suffocating, especially in concert with the thought of losing her in the same breath. In that moment she thought she couldn’t possibly keep all of those feelings from tearing her apart and ending her life too. One woman could never be able to contain so much emotion.

She did manage though. Waverly did her best to take it all in stride. Nicole had been smart enough to wear a bullet-proof vest. It felt like a heavy weight had been taken off of her chest, knowing Nicole might be bruised but would be perfectly okay. She even felt well enough to fight alongside Waverly’s sister Wynonna. She trusted Nicole to take care of Purgatory because it was their town and she expected the other woman to return to her side when it was all over. Waverly only wanted to be surrounded by the people she loved.

It was amazing and beautiful, the way Nicole and Waverly quickly grew to love one another. Wynonna was impressed and moved by them and only slightly hurt it had taken so long for Waverly to tell her. Wynonna always thought Waverly knew she could trust her with absolutely anything. After they had a very long conversation about trust and Waverly’s sexuality. Wynonna wasn’t much of a serious communicator, but with the help of her dear friend, Jack Daniels, she made it through.

Nicole was a part of their family now. Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls were all ready to adopt and fight for her. Nicole thought maybe they trusted her because she loved Waverly just as much as they did; even if it was in a different way.

Wynonna explained to her later on, during one of her deeper drunk moments, Earps don’t often express their love for one another in words, and that Nicole was maybe a bit like them that way. Maybe saying it often wasn’t vital; better to show it through actions and the way they treated one another. Nicole had appreciated the sentiment. Of course, Wynonna ended the monologue with “or maybe I’m just off my face and full of shit.” It kind of ruined the moment but made a lot of sense all the same.


End file.
